Galadriel Thracia
Princess Galadriel Thracia was the daughter of King Elrond of Thracia in the Second Age. She was in love with Agarwaen. Galadriel perished during the Manster Rebellion, sacrificing her life in the Second Banishment of Yurius. Biography Early Years Surprising Discoveries Galadriel was known as the daughter of Lord Finarfin and Lady Earwen, elves of Thracia. Her mother was descended from the union of an elf and human and was thus a half-elf. All her life she had thought that her relatives had chosen the human life and were long dead to be fools, and thus she chose the path of the high elves, living among her kin in the forest. One day, however, Galadriel's curiosity got the better of her. She found herself wandering in Manster with a troop of elves. They stumbled upon a young boy surrounded by death. She felt pity on the boy, and begged that her entourage take him with them. Humans were not allowed to live in Thracia, though, so instead they stole the boy away from the evil place and left him provisions, a weapon, and clothing. When the boy began to stir, the elves hid in the trees and watched him. He looked around, found his gifts, and went on his way, always looking around for something. Galadriel was fascinated by the young man and so the elves followed him for three years when they eventually lost him in some wilderness. They decided to go home where a party welcomed their return. Emerging Feelings Galadriel's thoughts were ever on the young man, and she desired to know what became of him. On her 100th birthday, a festival was held in her honor, but a panic was soon on the minds of the elves when they heard a stranger had come from the south and was slaying animals in their forest. When the stranger was apprehended, he was brought before the Lord and Lady with arms held by elven warriors Regul and Rivul. He was draped in a brown traveler's cloak. His face was young and not bearded, with long brown hair resting on his shoulders. When set free, the man bowed before the rulers, and asked forgiveness for tresspassing on their borders. The young man introduced himself as Agarwaen, which meant Bloodstained. Lord Finarfin smiled at the man's earnestness and humility and begged him to join in the celebrations. Agarwaen agreed heartily and made fast friends with Regul, leader of the team that had captured him. When Galadriel finally got a chance to talk with the man, she noticed a handle in the hilt on his belt. He took it out and showed it to her. It was the blade that she and her companions had laid by the boy long ago. She smiled at the young man, and soon recognized his resemblance to the human they had aided long ago. From that moment the elfess and the human began feeling for one another, and their feelings would eventually turn into a romance in bloom in the years that followed. Unfortunately relationships between elves and humans were frowned upon in Thracia, and Galadriel was an elven noble, so her love for Agarwaen would never be even though she learned that Agarwaen was of a noble human lineage. The elfess and the man became starcrossed lovers, meeting in secret but never fully consummating their relationship out of fear of being found by ever-vigilant elven rangers. Yet their love for one another was true and strong, and they hoped that one day they could live a life together as lovers out in the open. Dark Times During the Ofuchi Usurpation, Taro Ofuchi sent many of his soldiers to Thracia in search of magical artifacts. Because of the Black Shaman's invasions, Galadriel was forced to flee from her home and was escorted to a safe location when she and her escorters ran into Agarwaen who helped them fight against a group of goblins that had ambushed them. Agarwaen swore to put an end to Ofuchi's evil before saying farewells to Galadriel who continued her journey to the elven sanctuary. Galadriel eventually learned the truth about her heritage. Her real father wasn't Finarfin but it was actually King Elrond himself, making Galadriel his bastard daughter. The reason this truth had been kept as a secret had been because the elven king would never be allowed to have a relationship with anyone but one of pure blood, and since Galadriel's mother had been a half-elf, this meant their relationship could never become official. Finarfin had taken Earwin and Galadriel under his wing as he felt sorry for them and raised Galadriel as his own and kept the truth of her lineage from other elves to protect her from prejudice. Galadriel came to accept the truth and forgave everyone involved. She was annoyed that the elven laws were so strict, however, and she swore to one day reclaim her title as a Princess, join King Elrond's court and then help create a new law which would allow elves and men to marry without repercussions. Ofuchi was eventually slain by the Fellowship of Miletos, but dark times weren't over yet. King Kheldar, the man who had usurped Agarwaen's rightful throne in Manster, was now being influenced by the demon lord Yurius, who had been set free from his prison, and sent Manster's soldiers into the forests to continue what Ofuchi had begun: locate magical artifacts. Yurius wasn't just content sending men into the forest, however, so he unleashed his demonic minions as well who assaulted elven villages, killing the men and raping the women. The Fellowship of Miletos responded to this new threat, and Agarwaen led them in what became known as the Manster Rebellion so they could overthrow the tyrant King Kheldar and defeat Yurius, the true power behind the throne, as well as find a way to banish the demons back to the Demon Realm. Death Galadriel fought alongside the Fellowship of Miletos against Yurius. Raistlin II eventually managed to seal the demon lord into another plane of existence by using several artifacts to boost the Spell of Banishment and without causing a catastrophe like the First Banishment. However, this Second Banishment did have a price as all magic does, and it was the life of the purest soul in the group to contain the darkest soul the spell had been targeted at. Thus Galadriel lost her life, her sacrifice ensuring that Yurius would remain sealed in his prison and could not escape as easily with outside help as he had done before. Legacy Galadriel's demise affected many people, including the elves of Thracia as well as the Fellowship of Miletos. Agarwaen erected a memorial for her in his capital after he had been crowned king and never became the happy man he had once been now that the love of his life had been taken from him. Elrond, saddened by Galadriel's sacrifice, defied the ancient elven laws and posthumously named her Princess of Thracia, making his affair with Lady Earwen known to all in Thracia much to the nobles' shock and disgust. Galadriel's actions would also end up having other far-reaching consequences among elves as her half-brothers, the three Princes of Thracia, were affected by her death as well as her being revealed as their half-sister. After King Elrond's passing in the Explosion that ended the Second Age at the climax of the Arawn Losstarot War, the princes would divide the kingdom of Thracia into three separate kingdoms, founding their own dynasties in the process. Aliases and Nicknames ; Galadriel the Fair : Given to her by elves of Thracia due to her unrivalled beauty among their kin. Appearance Galadriel was famous for her beauty, and the tales did her justice. She was tall, had long golden hair, milky white skin and what elves deemed a "perfect body", which made many desire her, above all Agarwaen himself. Personality and Traits As a young elf she was arrogant, not understanding human and elven relations. However, as she got older and got to know Agarwaen, her feelings for humans changed, and she eventually fell in love with Agarwaen even though their relationship was forbidden by elven law. She proved herself to be kind, just and determine to protect her people to the bitter end, which she did with the cost of her life. Powers and Abilities She was a very skilled white mage, capable of casting powerful spells of Light to combat fiends of Darkness. Relationships Agarwaen Agarwaen and Galadriel spent much time together in their youth and eventually fell in love, breaking the taboo of elven and human relationships. Theirs was a star-crossed romance, both yearning for the other yet not able to fully consummate their relationship or get married due to rigid elven laws. Galadriel's love for Agarwaen was so strong that she willingly sacrificed her life in the Spell of Banishment in order to trap Yurius again so the demon couldn't hurt any of her loved ones, and her death shook Agarwaen to the core, leaving him as a mere shadow of his former self until his death in the Explosion years later. Earwin Earwin and Galadriel cared for each other very much. Yet Earwin kept the truth about Galadriel's lineage a secret until the truth was revealed to her. Galadriel felt betrayed by her mother's deception but eventually forgave her, understanding why she had to hide the identity of her true father. Elrond Thracia Galadriel always saw Elrond as her king, but once she learned that he was actually her true father, she was shocked by this. Although at first she couldn't fathom why she hadn't been raised among her half-brothers, she later came to understand why the truth about her origins had been kept secret, and she came to forgive Elrond for this action in the end. Finarfin Finarfin raised Galadriel as his own, loving her like a father would. Yet he kept the truth about her origins a secret from her until he had no choice but to reveal it. Despite the initial shock of the revelation, Galadriel always regarded Finarfin as her father even after learning the truth and would keep his teachings to heart. See also *Agarwaen *House of Thracia *Second Banishment *Thracia Category:Characters from Thracia Category:House of Thracia Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Second Age characters